For countries in the world, there is a certification-free spectrum that is near a 60-gigahertz (GHz) frequency band and is up to several GHz, so a 60-GHz millimeter wave technology has an enormous communication capacity. However, a common problem faced by current 60-GHz chips is that power consumption is excessively large during idle listening, and for a handheld mobile device, high power consumption is unbearable.